Warriors-The New Beginning
by BigChillFreak
Summary: The clans are falling, a new illness is spreading and the clans are more ditrustful than ever. But one cat who is diffrent from the rest may hold the key to end the illness. Will the clans unite as one for a new dawn or will the sun finally set on the wild warriors and forever be lost as a faded memory
1. Chapter 1

_**The New Beginning**_

_**The end is near as the clans must end their laws and separation, a new sickness is entering the forest and no one can stop it.**_

_**The clans are depleting, Illness is moving in.**_

_**Perhaps the cure to the sickness and the means of their survival is to end their warring ways and segregation and become one.**_

_**A new clan is beginning, one that breaks all the clans rules but will every cat understand that this new clan may be the only way to survive in this world.**_

_**One cat may be able to change all, breaking all the rules she will be the one to bring hope as the clans will finally learn.**_

_**The only way to survive is to live together as one, to finally give up their separation and learn to live as one big clan.**_

_**This is the beginning of soul clan.**_

_**Every end has a beginning and every beginning has an end.**_

_**The clan's time is ending and a new beginning has begun.**_


	2. The Outsider

**The Outsider**

**This is my first time writing a warrior cat's story so give me a break if something's aren't exactly like the books**

The wilderness, to human eyes it's just a place where wildlife lives and nothing else.

But the forest is actually divided into four territories belonging to four different clans of cats.

They are ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan.

In the stars lives the mystic StarClan and rumors say far in the mountains hidden from others, lives the fifth clan.

SkyClan, no one knows if the rumors are true that this clan really lives, but they say they do if one travels far enough.

They say the leaders of the past knew if SkyClan did really exist, but many years have passed since then.

And then there's one area unoccupied by anyone, a place hidden from others full of food and water a paradise.

This place with no name will soon hold its own clan; this place would witness the birth of a new age of warriors as the story now begins.

In between the territories of RiverClan and ThunderClan, a rabbit was nibbling on some grass; the small white creature didn't realize it was being watched.

Two dark green eyes watched it from the darkness of night; the animals white tip tail moved from side to side waiting.

The animal clawed at the dirt with its claws, fangs ready to bite the small animal.

Finally the rabbit turned its back and let its guard down, it didn't hear the creature behind it before it felt sharp fangs pierce its neck then nothing.

The animal dropped its kill for a moment as it panted a bit from lying still for so long and only taking short breaths.

The animal was slender with brownish red fur, its slender paws were white as was the tip of its tail, and its snout was white as well as its stomach.

It had dark green eyes as it resembled a fox, but if one looked closely you would see it wasn't a fox but it was actually a cat.

A young queen who looked thin but yet elegant, her claws did not retract into her paws as if you looked closely you could see they were dogs teeth.

The teeth were put in place of her claws as if attached and seemed to be securely placed as they didn't seem to fall off as she picked up the rabbit and walked.

She seemed tense as she looked around making sure she wasn't being followed, this was ThunderClan territory and her den was in RiverClan.

She was an outsider, once she was a ThunderClan cat but that was many moons ago.

Now she was unwelcomed in any territory, but yet she would trespass and hunt the fish in the RiverClans River and hunt the rabbit and other small creatures in the forest of her old clan.

For she had two very special reasons for hunting in their lands.

"Mother!"

"Mommy!"

Two very excited voices cried out as she arrived at an old fox den, there were bushes around the entrance hiding it from any animals or RiverClan cats.

Walking towards her kits she placed down the rabbit as they snuggled up to her.

Two small kits around six moons old were snuggling into her fur, one was larger than the other.

The first kit, the smallest was slender like his mother but looked like a tabby despite his mother not being one.

He was a light creamy brown color with tan colored markings and navy blue eyes.

His larger sister was less elegant and had more fur which was a light creamy orange with her ears and tail being a light brown, with sea blue eyes that seemed to reflect like water.

She laughed slightly at their affection as she nuzzled the two.

"I'm happy to see you to, but what have I told you about staying in the den" she scolded in a calm voice.

Both kits laughed nervously at this" we wanted to go outside it gets stuffy in the den mother" said her largest kit as her brother giggled.

"And what are you laughing about kiro?" she asked the small kit.

"Sumi wanted to go outside because there's actually a bug in the den" he laughed as his younger sister glared at him.

"That's not true" she whined making her older brother laugh.

Despite size differences sumi was really the younger kit; her older brother kiro was the oldest but was the runt.

Their mother smiled as she watched the two bicker, her name was helikos.

Yes, she and her kits had names most would expect from kittypets; in truth helikos was a kittypet once.

But the wild was too inviting for her to ignore as she had joined ThunderClan for awhile until unforeseen events caused her to become an outsider.

She never did like the name her clan had given her, foxpaw.

Yes, she used a human way of painting for her fox like features but she was always different from the rest of the clan.

"Alright you two, lets catch this bug and then we'll have dinner" she said as she went into the den first and sure enough a small beetle was there.

She easily caught it between her fangs but did not kill it; instead she walked out of her den and released it onto the ground.

The small beetle scurried away as sumi sighed in relief and kiro waved goodbye to the small bug.

"Alright you two, come on inside now" she said to her kits that raced into the den.

Helikos shook her head at her kits and picked up the rabbit in her fangs once again, walking into her den were she set down the rabbit.

"Now who do we thank for this meal?" helikos asked her two kits as kiro answered.

"StarClan?" he asked as she nodded.

"That's right" she said as the three thanked them for having good fortune on them despite them being clan less.

The three ate in peace as helikos told her kits to stay in the den as she found the river of RiverClan and dropped the bones of the rabbit into the water.

This was her life, trespassing to feed her family, throwing the bones in the river or burying them to hide the smell of prey.

She sighed as she looked up at the stars and found StarClan; her eyes were full of sadness as she looked at the stars knowing he was with them.

"Oh cloudspirit, if only you were here maybe things would have been different" she sighed walking off into the forest.

As she made her way to her den she felt as if she was being watched but paid no attention as she entered her den.

She smiled when she entered her den; the leaves were piled into a nest as her two kits were cuddle up to each other asleep.

She walked up to them quietly as she wrapped her body around them, the two snuggling up to her.

She may have lost her love, but she would never lose her kits.

Not if she had anything to say about it, she closed her eyes and fell asleep letting her dreams take hold.

When her life wasn't struggling to survive and keeping her kits alive, but when she was young and was with her mother.

**(ThunderClan)**

The cats of ThunderClan were all asleep, all except two warriors, a deputy who was keeping watch and their leader.

"What have you to report?" asked the large cat.

He was a dark grey with short hair and yellow eyes with a serious expression on his face; his left ear was torn from battle with another cat with a scar on his cheek.

"Nothing of importance Thunderstar" said the first warrior who was a brown tabby with lighter brown stripes.

"Expect for that fox, she ruined our catch today" said another cat this one was short haired with a sandy colored pelt and green eyes and very long whiskers.

"That fox is the least of our worries" said Thunderstar as the two warriors saw two other clan members's carrying the body of a dead tom.

The tom was covered in blood and fresh wounds as his eyes were still opened in a crazed expression.

"The illness has stuck once again" he said to the two warriors as they pawed the ground.

"And what's worst is we don't know what's causing it, that's the tenth can member to fall victim this week" said the brown tabby.

"Muddleclaw, we do have some information remember" said the sandy colored cat as the brown one remembered.

"That's right, Thunderstar me and Desertpelt saw two RiverClan warriors take down two of their own" said Muddleclaw.

"Take down two of their own?" asked Thunderstar.

"Right, we saw the two warriors kill their own apprentices they were showing the same signs of illness as our own" said Desertpelt.

"Do you think we'll have to have a meeting of all clans?" Muddleclaw asked his leader.

The large grey cat shook his head" no, our numbers are low at the moment and the safety of the clan is more important than a meeting that will probably reveal nothing" said Thunderstar as the two warriors lowered their ears and nodded.

"You two get your rest, our food supply is still low and you will need your straight" he said as the two nodded walking away.

Thunderstar looked at the stars and wondered if this was a sign from StarClan, he didn't know no one has had any visions yet.

Maybe they were being punished, he didn't know.

He wondered how his ancestors would have handled this, how the leaders before him like Bluestar and Firestar along with many others would have to go through with this illness.

Would they be as powerless as him to stop it, he didn't know.

"_I'm gonna get you!" yelled a brown tabby kit with light brown stripes and honey colored eyes, a blue collar around her neck as she chased another kit._

"_Catch me if you can Titus!" called out the other kit._

_He was orange with lighter colored emerald green eyes; a red bandana was tied around his neck as he ran from his sister._

"_Now you two, don't play to rough especially you rocko!" called out a large tabby as she wasn't looking in her kits direction but rather above them._

_The cat was a tabby with light brown red fur and lighter red brown almost white markings and navy blue eyes that were clouded over. Around her neck was a purple collar with her tags and a sakura flower was tied around her left ear._

"_We won't mom" they called out playing again._

_The blind queen chuckled at this as she heard one cat wasn't playing as she stood up._

_She walked towards the tree in the backyard her kits were playing in as she walked over to another kit._

"_And why aren't you playing?" she asked as she heard her daughter gasp in surprise._

"_Mother? Sorry I wasn't paying attention" said the kit as her mother smiled._

"_I see, but why aren't you playing with your brother and sister?" she asked her kit who sighed._

"_Because it's boring, I want to see what's over that fence" she said as her mother licked her head softly._

"_I've told you many times, the forest is a wild place with as much beauty as well as dangers" she said as her kit moved a bit._

"_But how do you know? You can't see? You always tell us Storys about the forest but you never have seen it" she said as her mother just smiled._

"_Just because you can't see something doesn't mean you don't know it's real" she said to her kit._

"_We always live here safe with our two-legs, but I don't like it! I want to hunt birds and mice like the wild cats that uncle shadow talks about" she said as her mother sighed._

"_You know what?" she asked her kit._

"_What?" she asked._

"_One day I do believe you will find the wilderness, your father always said sometimes the life full of comfort wasn't always everything" she said to her kit._

"_Was daddy a wild cat?" she asked her mother._

"_let's just say he walked on the wild side, now go on and play with your brother and sister and I might tell you three another story about the forest tonight" she said as her kit nuzzled her and she heard her run off._

"_She so much likes her father, I know I won't be able to keep her from the forest forever" she whispered to herself._

_She always knew her oldest daughter was a little different, she would never know how different she actually was._

Helikos awoke at the memory as she looked around and saw dawn was only barley approaching through the den opening.

She looked at her kits still asleep and nuzzled them softly, and then looked down.

She sighed as she remembered her mother's words, she had been right that she would find the wilderness.

Only it was a lot harder than she expected and now she was alone, she lost her mate, left her clan and was now a rough.

She sighed, why did life have so many mysteries.

She never knew that today her destiny would begin.


End file.
